Play panels of various constructions have been used with playgrounds. However, connecting these prior art panels to other playground equipment has proved to be frustrating. The panels would normally have side walls that extend vertically along their entire height. Connector fittings such as horizontally extending cylinders which may, or may not, be a part of a frame span between a vertical post and the side wall of the panel. These cylinders connect to the vertical post at a connection which is normally a saddle adjacently connected to the post and a cap. The cylinder is then aligned with the saddle and the cap connects securely over the interface of the cylinder end and saddle adjacently to the end of the saddle. This connection is secure, but expensive and normally leaves the cap end exposed.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide an improved panel and installation.